The Ultimate Weasley Prank:Afterlife of FredA Veela In Need:Afterlife
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: These are two stories in one and full titles: The Ultimate Weasley Prank: Afterlife of Frederick Gideon Weasley Sequel to the Ultimate Weasley Prank by Airshiphead/ A Veela In Need: Life and Afterlife by Andrew Charlus Anderson sequel to A Veela in Need by Airshiphead. Sequel to A Veela In Need by Airshiphead.


The Ultimate Weasley Prank

Afterlife of Frederick Gideon Weasley

Sequel to The Ultimate Weasley Prank

by Airshiphead.

May 2, 1998.

Fred saw a wall call tumbling on top of him and said, "I'm sorry, George, looks like I'll be the first to go." Right before he took his last breath.

Fred woke up in a white engulfed room and looked down at himself naked and scowled, "Really, I know we were naked when we were born but still sheesh isn't too much trouble to dress me yourself."

Fred saw robes appeared beside him and was decent.

Albus sighed, "Hello Mr. Weasley."

Fred said, "Professor." Fred saw a disappointed look in Dumbledore's eyes and somehow he wasn't bringing good news for him.

Fred was taken to the Wizarding Ruler Anderson.

Anderson said, "Frederick Gideon Weasley, you and your brothers are punished for your immoral prank in life the only that allowed Mr. Potter to become a polygamist and your sister was apart of the polygamy acts you are damn lucky that she is the 1st wife and Susan is the damn second. because the Potter clearly dictates that all black-haired potter must marry a red only and be a monogamist no ifs ands or buts about the Cornelius Fudge's law. Normally, I would send everyone Polygamy couple to wizarding hell, but would you take their place along with your brother and all. Then I can easily obliviate them and make them think it was all a dream or just an odd dream that they'll never remember."

Fred said, "Yes, I'll take the punishment, but the sex was out of wedlock and all."

Anderson said, "I'm aware of that. But I prefer, people to marry whomever took their virginity and all and that is final. My rule over rules your man-made pathetic piece of shit laws. You will find a book on my laws in the Restricted Section in Hogwarts on a very top shelf close to the ceiling. or on top of the book case actually. No, it cannot be summoned."

George died and went with his twin and their twins regretted doing that particular prank and they were also able to repeat their lives and this time.

New timeline below:

Harry and Ginny found the book on the afterlives and Harry refuses to do the prank and throws the prank products aways in front of Fred and George. Fred and George were furious until Harry explains a note from the wizarding god and shows them the note and apologizes and they knew they went to wizarding hell, but not why now they knew.

Harry and Ginny get married as a monogamist and finally lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

A Veela In Need: Life and Afterlife by Andrew Charlus Anderson

Sequel to A Veela In Need by Airshiphead.

Harry and Gabrielle do get married until Harry found the afterlife book and was saddened that he had to die, but he knew he wouldn't be in wizarding hell alone, but decided to leave the book in his will to prepare them for the torture.

Harry died and apologized to Ginny for her death, Ginny didn't want him to apologize for her death, she wanted him to apologize for leaving her behind which he did and Ginny forgave him for moving on after seeing how depressed he was, it was lucky that somehow Gabrielle's hair turned red. but they still had to go into wizarding hell anyway, they were tortured they suffered for their idiocies and all.

They reborn

New timeline:

They reborn in the new timeline.

But this timeline harry didn't break up with Ginny, Harry trained her more and more and took Ron and Hermione for granted Harry and Ginny married before they left for the horcrux hunt magical married. Harry and Ginny lived together and didn't take Ron and Hermione this time after helping Dumbledore retrieve the lockhart which allowed him to live until they returned to Hogwarts, the rest went the same way except Ginny took Harry to the Goblin Healers to get the horcrux removed from his head after watching Snape's memories and all that.

Harry and Ginny renewed their vows after Voldemort was defeated and they finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
